Bourne Tops All
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Randy loses a bet and now has to pay the consequences


Randy Orton never thought that he would be in this situation. He had made a bet and lost. Simple as that. Now, he had to bottom. To Evan Bourne. Out of all of the people that would top him, never in a million years would you think of Evan. But Randy knew what he was getting into once he accepted Evan's challenge.

"_I bet you that JBL and Punk are actually sleeping together." Evan said with a small smile. _

"_Ew! Man, Punk has much better taste than that."_

"_So do we got a bet?"_

"_What 's it for?" Randy asked and all of a sudden grew as a mischievous smirk was plastered on his face._

"_Me. You. Sex. Simple. " Evan said, holding it out for Randy to shake. Randy went to reach for it, only for Evan to pull it away. " And I top."_

_Randy spluttered, laughing at the thought of the small high flyer topping him of all people. _

"_Fine. But there is no way that JBL and Punk are shacking up._

_His eyes were scarred as the mental images reeled through his mind. He happened to walk in on the two of them, watching as JBL fucked Punk right up against the locker, Punk's shiny new money in the bank briefcase completely forgotten by the former Intercontinental champion. _

_Oh fuck. _

_They had agreed to meet in Evan's room around 7ish. Most people would think that Randy would back down from something like this, but he'd made a promise, a deal, and he's never go back on anything. Randy hesitantly knocked at the door, waiting a few moments before the door swung open. Evan mischievous smirk was constant nowadays as the little imp was always getting into some sort of trouble. _

_Randy barely had time to shut the door before Evan's hands were on him, rubbing up and down Randy's clothed covered abdomen. Randy couldn't help but groan as the fingers made there way underneath Randy's shirt. Evan broke away, moving towards the bed that was in the middle of the room when something off to the side caught his attention. Chris Jericho sat in one of the chairs off to the side, casually reading some sort of hard metal magazine. Evan pulled Randy to the bed, pushing him so that he laid on his back, Evan hovering on top of him. Randy took a moment to point at the other Superstar in the room, silently asking why Jericho was here in the first place._

_Evan bent close to his ear, licking the shell of it, causing Randy to shutter in response before replying. _

"_My little guard dog. Kinda cute if you think about it."_

_Evan lips moved down Randy's neck, his hands kneading the fabric, before tugging on it, indicating that he wanted it off._

_The hastily pulled their shirts off, Evan's hands not wasting any time before unbolting Randy's belt. It was kind of turning him on, knowing that Chris is in the room, and that he could be watching what is about to happen. Randy shuttered once more, as Evan took one of his nipples into his mouth. Randy moaned as he did the same to the other one, and before he knew it, Evan was pulling his pants down. Evan was grinning evilly at Randy, before he took the sexy Superstar into his mouth. Randy's hips shot up, and he gasped in surprise as Even didn't even flinched as his cock hit the back of his throat. His tongue swirled expertly around him, making Randy see stars. Evan pulled back with a pop, smirking once more at the expression that was on Randy's face. _

"_God you look fucking hot like that. You're gonna look so much hotter once I'm inside you. Gonna fuck you so hard, Randy."_

_Randy's mouth dropped at what had just come out of Evan's mouth. He never expect that from the small high flyer. _

_Evan didn't waste any time, bounding off the bed, going straight for the bag in the corner of the room. Chris still sat in his chair, flipping idly through his magazine. Randy's thoughts were disrupted when Evan jumped back on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Even was shoving his tongue down Randy's throat, his moans sounded as louder as before. _

_Randy jumped as he felt Evan's fingers at his entrance. He tensed right up, causing Evan to look at Randy._

"_It's alright," Evan whispered, his other hand stroking Randy's hip lightly in comfort." I'll be as gentle as I can."_

_Randy nodded and Evan continued on his path, pushing one finger passed his puckering hole. _

"_S-Shit." Randy grimaced in pain, reminding himself to breathe as he nodded for Evan to continue. Evan pushed another finger in, only this time Randy let out a moan of pleasure instead of pain. Pumping his fingers in and out made Evan realized his own hardness. _

_Randy panted, then smacked Evan on his shoulder, causing the younger man to look up._

"_Just fuck me already." _

_Evan smirked, ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth, growling as he did it. This earned a eye roll from Randy before he urged Evan on. Evan rolled it on quickly, adding a little bit more lube to his cock, stroking it to it's hardest. _

"_You look…so hot." Randy panted as he watched Evan. He smirked and went to position himself at Randy' opening, pressing his cock lightly at the hole, not yet pushing himself inside._

_Randy looked up and saw that Evan was staring at him, cheeky little grin on his face, that made Randy whimper. _

"_Evan, please…" Randy squeaked out._

"_For Christ sakes Evan, put him out of his misery." _

_Randy completely forgot of their visitor or how Evan put it 'guard dog'. He didn't even looking away from his magazine, and tutted when Evan told him to shut up._

_Randy forgot about him once again as Even pushed forward, squeezing passed the tight muscles, stopping ever now and then to let Randy adjust. _

"_Fuck. For a little guy, you're fucking huge."_

_Evan snickered, sliding out and surprising Randy as he smalled back in, casuing both men to groan out._

"_So fucking tight. Gonna be thinking about this ass for a long time. Fuck." _

_The built their pace, the only sounds in the room was the pants, grunts and the occasional flipping of a page._

_Randy's cock ached, wanting nothing more than to come. He reached down to stroke imself only for his hand to be batted away. Randy looked at Evan pleading, watching as his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth, his short hair gathering droplets of sweat. He looked perfect to Randy, and with a few more thrust from Evan, he felt his stomach clench. _

"_Ev-Evan, I'm so close. Fuck I'm so close."_

_Evan giggled, leaning over to kiss Randy, one hand stroking furiously at Randy cock. Randy couldn't take it anymore as he let out a curse before coming over Evans hand. Evan's eyes widen when Rnady clamped on him, squeezing his cock more than it could take, and after a few spastic thurts he came, filling up the condom that was deep inside of Randy._

_They shared one final kiss before collapsing. Evan pulling himself of Randy, quickly disposing of the condom before snuggling in close to Randy._

_Evan giggled moments later and received a questioning look from both Randy and Chris, who had finally put the magazine down._

"_Hehe, I deflowered the Legend Killer." _

_Chris bursted out laughing reciveing a death glare from Randy. Randy got up and walked out to Chris, Chris' eyes widening when Rnady bent down and grasped the back of his head, pulling Chris into a rough kiss. _

_Randy could hear giggling and clapping in the background and he smirked when he and Chris separated._

"_Next time, don't be such a pussy and fucking join us next time."_


End file.
